


The Prince's Plan

by Vegeta_Goddess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Goddess/pseuds/Vegeta_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta wants Bulma and he always gets what he wants. This prince has a plan, a plan to replace Yamcha as the main man in her life and it's a plan that can't fail. A fic about obsession and lust (V/B - Mature Content!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Plan

_DISCLAMIER: I do not own DBZ! I just meddle in their world and play with their characters!_

**_A/N- Okay, this fic takes place where most of the B/V fanfics take place; during the 3 years period - and yes it's another 'how Bulma and Vegeta got together' fic, although a totally unrealistic one! But I do kinda specialise in those type don't I?_ **

**_I should also mention that this story was one of the first I ever wrote – it's pretty damned old but I thought it was time for an updated version!_ **

* * *

 Bulma threw herself down on the couch in the lounge room and turned on the television, attempting to lose herself in the flickering images. She didn't like feeling tense and wound up, but lately that was the only way she felt – and it was _all_ Vegeta's fault. Inviting him to live with her had always been a huge mistake as far as she was concerned, but life with Vegeta had gone from bad to worse lately. Ever since the other super Saiyan – ' _that boy'_ as Vegeta liked to call him - had shown up Vegeta's obsession with becoming a super Saiyan had increased, tenfold. He was almost neurotic with his desire to get stronger. It was _reall_ y annoying. All her even talked about was becoming stronger then Kakarot and how it was _impossible_ and _inconceivable_ that ' _that boy'_ was really a super saiyan.

Plus he was completely ungrateful for all of Bulma and her family's kindness towards him. Every night he ate Bulma out of house and home and then either took over the television and yelled at anyone who tried to take the remote away from him or he went outside to the gravity machine and tortured his body without giving a second thought to the people who might have been bothered by all the noise he made in there.

_Good Kami! The man was the ultimate houseguest from hell!_ Bulma thought, frowning as she pictured Vegeta with his usual smirk on his face. She shook her head to dispel the image and focused on the television with intent; Vegeta was a grown man and should know better then to work himself so hard – if he was honest with himself he would see that he ought to take a page of Goku's book and try relaxing for once! Honestly! She'd never met such an anal retentive man in her life!

"Damn!" Bulma muttered as every channel she turned to blared at one mind-numbing piece of reality television after another – _Big Sister, The Z Factor, South City Idol_ – every show was just as irritating as the next. With a frustrated growl she turned off the television and stretched, yawning loudly. Life had been so dull lately, only fighting with Vegeta and the occasional date with Yamcha spiced things up.

Yamcha. Bulma smiled as she thought his name. Things had been going so well lately. She couldn't have wished for a more perfect boyfriend – even since he'd been brought back to life he'd stopped his cheating ways, he'd stopped spending his every waking moment playing baseball and he'd started spending time with her. He even had a niggling suspicion that one of these days Yamcha might even ask her to…

"WOMAN!"

Bulma jumped as Vegeta's yell reverberated through the house, knocking her out of her thoughts. Sighing she tossed the remote aside and struggled up out of the comfy sofa to her feet. Vegeta was like some sort of bizarre baby animal calling for its mother – every time he wanted something he'd scream her name, or what he assumed was her name, and expect her to come running. Heaven help her if she ignored his cries. The last time she'd done that he'd wined and complained for days afterwards, Bulma was surprised that she'd come out of it mentally unscarred.

"WOMAN!"

_Oh Kami!_ Bulma thought as he bellowed her name again. _I'd thought he'd gone outside to his blasted machine!_

She trotted out of the living room and collided with the royally pissed off prince.

"Watch where you're going!" Vegeta snapped at her.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "What is it your highness? What? Well? Do you want me to roll the red carpet from the doorway of your bedroom all the way to your precious gravity machine? Or maybe you'd like me to…" Bulma's mouth closed with an audible _snap_ as Vegeta interrupted her.

"Shut up, woman. All I want is food. My stomach won't stop rumbling and since you finished off the last cookie you can go and get me more!" Vegeta crossed his arms like a spoiled little child and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Bulma exclaimed. "No way! You can go and get your own damned food you lazy slug! I'm not your slave, so do it yourself!" She ground her teeth as she whiled around and began to stalk away with her nose in the air, pleased with having the last word with the arrogant prince.

"I swear woman!" he called after her. "One day I'll…"

"You'll what?" Bulma turned back around and slowly walked back towards him. "You'll threaten me some more?" She drew herself up in front of him. For a few moments Vegeta simply stared at her, then he took a step forward and forced her to move backwards.

"You don't want to know what I'd do to you…" Vegeta let his gaze run down and then Bulma's body, halting at her eyes and smiling chillingly at her. He had opened his mouth to say something else when Yamcha appeared in the kitchen doorway and spied them.

"Bulma? Hey Bulma! What's shaking?" Yamcha unwittingly interrupted Vegeta's tirade as he walked unbidden though the door and handed Bulma a white rose. "How is my girl doing today?" He kissed her and gave Vegeta, who was staring at them with an extremely pissed off look in his eyes, a curious look. "Hey Vegeta…"

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled, glaring at them both before turning and sauntering off, muttering something extremely nasty sounding under his breathe. He stormed out through the front door, slamming it behind him and causing the entire house to reverberate from it.

"What's with him?" Yamcha asked as Vegeta disappeared down the hallway. He was used to seeing the Saiyan prince in a bad mood, but he'd never seen him this angry in a very long time. He hadn't liked the way Vegeta had been looking at Bulma either…

"Oh, he's just cranky again, Yamcha. Don't worry about him; he's hungry and when Vegeta gets hungry he starts to yell and rant…I swear! He's like a child." Bulma lost her frowning look and rolled her eyes as Yamcha playfully tugged on her hair, forcing her to look at him and away from the doorway that Vegeta had escaped into.

"Like I've said before, he sounds just like you!" Yamcha kissed Bulma on the neck and led her outside to his car, an eager look in his eyes. "I've got an awesome date planned, you're gonna love this place…" Yamcha ushered Bulma into the car then climbed in himself, his voice trailed off as he started the car and roared off.

* * *

 Vegeta watched them drive off from the shadow of the trees; a look of twisted fury lit his face. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, and his entire body was shaking with surprised energy. He watched through ebony eyes as the cars headlights faded into the night and silence once again returned to the Brief's house. Almost spitting in fury he slipped out from beneath the foliage and began pacing back and forth beneath the trees.

"Why does that woman waste her time with that…that…" The saiyan paused, his face twisting angrily. "That _weakling human_ while I'm here, striving to become stronger so I can protect her stupid planet?" Vegeta slammed a fist into the tree nearest him and sent it flying into the sky. His temper not improving, he continued to rave. "That horrid woman!" Vegeta punched the ground, sending a shock wave rippling away. "That ungrateful bitch of a woman!"

Vegeta paused and drew in a calming breath and lent back against one of the remaining trees. His obsession with the woman was purely physical – nothing that wasn't expected considering how long it had been since he had lain with a woman. In fact his lust was completely understandable when one considering that he was suck with the woman night and day, stuck in a room next to hers, a room with walls so thin he could hear everything that went on next door…

_Stop that!_ Vegeta ordered himself, not wanting to think of all the times he'd lain awake listening to the woman pleasuring herself next door. At first he'd been taken aback at hearing the soft groans coming from her room, but eventually he'd started fantasizing that he was the one making her groan and one thing had led to another and soon the woman was all he could think about. Well – not all he could think about but damned close to it. It was his own fault of course. If he'd only had the sense to see one of the professional women aboard Frieza's base before he left for Namek he would have been quite so sex starved.

The woman didn't help matters of course. The few times she'd run into him after he'd been training she had stared at his muscles with all the refinement of a school girl, her obvious lust for his body had only spurred him on…but so far nothing he did could make her notice him. No matter how often he drew her attention to him, no matter how often he forced her to spend time with him she would never ever make a move on him.

Vegeta snarled as he pictured her face when Yamcha had interrupted them today. She'd looked so pleased to see him – she'd never once looked at Vegeta like that, he'd seen plenty of fear and even once or twice he'd caught a whiff of arousal mixed in but mostly she just seemed vaguely irritated by him. The one time she'd even shown any sign that she liked him had been when the gravity machine had blown up and he'd been knocked unconscious. She'd not only come looking for him when nobody else would have but she'd stayed with him all night long and through some of the next day…

_If only she didn't have that weakling human around to go crying to when she's upset, then she'd be all mine_. As soon as the thought crossed Vegeta's mind he snatched at it and a nasty idea began to form. He knew how to get the woman! It was so simple he was amazed that he hadn't thought of it earlier. All he had to do was remove Yamcha from the picture – after all he was the male who was currently courting Bulma. He'd been thinking like a saiyan male and waiting for Bulma to make the first move when he should have been acting more like one of the humans. He needed to act like a man.

_If I hurt Yamcha,_ Vegeta thought, _really hurt him, put him into one of those human hospitals then the woman will have no choice to come crying to me!_

While killing the pitiful human would have been the best course of action there was always a chance that Kakarot might catch on, or Bulma herself…or that any of the filthy humans who inhabited this planet. He couldn't risk having any kind of investigation into Yamcha's death…but he couldn't risk having Yamcha around to interrupt his courtship of Bulma. So he was jus going to have to get rid of Yamcha. It would have to be something subtle, something that wouldn't give it way that it was him who had attacked him…so he'd have to use some kind of a weapon…something humans used…something that would cause lots of damage without him raising his ki and alerting any of the Z gang members…

* * *

 "Wow, Yamcha!" Bulma gushed happily as the car pulled up beside her house. "That was really nice! I can't believe you planned that whole thing for me!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and gave him a beautiful smile that made his heart twist. "You're such a great guy, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

The woman jumped out of the car and glanced inside the Capsule Corporation building, sighing regretfully as a Vegeta shaped shadow passed in front of one of the windows. "I'd invite you in Yamcha, but I think mum and dad might be in bed already and I don't want to wake them up, and our happy little camper Vegeta is probably still lurking about looking for a fight." She shut the car door and lent in the window so she could continue talking. "I love you, you know." She told him, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Whatever keeps you smiling, babe." Yamcha smiled tenderly at Bulma then gathered his courage and spoke up again. "Hey listen Bulma, tomorrow I want to have dinner with you in our special restaurant - I have something that I want to ask you." Yamcha smiled sweetly at the gorgeous creature he planned to have by his side, his heart thumping in his chest as she gazed at him with shiny happy eyes. He knew that she knew what he was going to ask…but he still wanted to do everything by the book. He wanted to ask her in a traditional way, a way that was befitting of such a princess.

"Sure thing Yamcha!" The blue haired woman kissed him again, then pulled her head back out of his window and began to walk away, her hips swinging rhythmically. With a shake of his head Yamcha forced himself to look back at his steering wheel and start the car, unable to stop himself from planning the dream wedding he planned to have with Bulma as he drove away. Everything was going to go well from this point on – he was sure of it.

"You insolent fool!" Vegeta hissed quietly from the doorway of Capsule Corp as he watched Yamcha drive away with a big stupid grin on his face. "You think your going to get her don't you? Well I'll show you…"Vegeta laughed softly as Bulma approached him. "I'm coming for you Yamcha, and I'm going to steal what's yours." He watched Bulma move towards him through the darkness with a predatory look in his haunting eyes. She was so perfect…and her body…he couldn't wait until he could have it…

Bulma, not seeing Vegeta, walked straight into him with a bang. Startled, she shrieked and leapt almost a foot into the air, her breathing ragged as she tried haplessly to calm herself down as she saw whom it was she had walked into. "Vegeta! Jesus! Wasn't walking into me once tonight enough for you?" Bulma frowned at him as a strange look flashed across his face. "What are you trying to do, anyway? Scare me to death?" She tried to walk past him but Vegeta reached out a hand and stopped her in her tracks, smirking at her in a very dominant manner as he kept her pinned in front of his arm.

"I was just making sure you were _safe,_ woman. If anything should happen to you…" Vegeta paused for effect. "Why, who would fix my gravity chamber?" He gave Bulma his trademark smirk and leant in closer to her, breathing in her scent and watching as the pulse in her neck sped up. He knew she wanted him and wanted him _bad…_

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" Bulma squeaked, trying to push his arm out of the way but unable to even budge him an inch.

"What am I doing?" Vegeta moved closer to Bulma so that his chest brushed against hers, he allowed his voice to drop to a seductive whisper and continued; "What I'm doing, woman, is waiting for you to move out of the doorway." Vegeta grinned, moved Bulma to one side with a laugh and walked past her. "What did you think I was doing woman? Waiting for a hug?" He laughed harder and was swallowed up into the darkness of her front yard as he walked away carrying a black bag.

Bulma felt herself blush, and she raised a trembling hand to her cheek. What was wrong with her? For a second there she had thought that Vegeta was trying to embrace her, but that was silly! The thought of Vegeta trying to flirt with her was ludicrous! Bulma shook herself and walked inside, closing the door firmly behind her. She'd obviously had a little too much to drink!

* * *


End file.
